Sorry (He Ain't Sorry)
by avatarinuyasha
Summary: Been an entire year since he broke up with Ginny, who changed to the worse, but he misses the romance in his life. One weekend, Harry, Ron, and Hermione head off to see a dance performance, where a reunited friend of Hermione's will be in. What happens when Harry sees her? Did the lovebug struck again, or will he continue to be single? COLLEGE AU; FEMALE DRACO X HARRY
1. Chapter 1

**New idea of fanfic. Review your opinion if you want**

* * *

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were the main couple at their high school. Harry was a senior, and Ginny's a junior when the popularity begun right after the strong attraction they have together. However, Harry was best known for not dating Ginny. It was by two reasons:

\- surviving after getting struck by lightning after pushing a teacher he hated, Mr. Snape, out of the way –– he hated the guy, but seeing him hurt or worse was another story. And thanks to the hit, he got a small lightning scar on the side of his forehead. As well a massive concussion that lasted for months.

\- and being the drumline leader, and one of the snare drummers, in the school band, while being a very social guy to hang out with.

His love Ginny was known best in Anime Club, International Club, and Girls' Soccer, while also being a socialable, and attractive tomboy. With the relationship well known at the school, people figured that their love will last long enough –– even after college. However, that all changed by the time Harry's class graduated... The 'meant to be forever' couple broke up.

Rumors at the high school was done, saying that the alumni broke her heart by falling for another woman, much to her depression. But, the real truth was because Ginny was a different girl when she wasn't in school. There, she was an innocent and energetic tomboy, but in the real world... she was an animal; sneaking out to go to house parties, hanging out with the negative type of people, and have the desire to have sex, but never had. Mostly because Harry declined every time she asked or pleaded.

Harry was a good gentleman; of course he would deny his girl's wish because she was so drunk that she can't even stand or think straight. Afterwards, she never talked to him again and ended up dating someone from his class, Theodore Nott.

Throughout his freshmen year of college with music and technology majors, Harry had a good single life without Ginny around. He still had his best friends, Ron –– one of Ginny's older brothers –– and Hermione, who were there for him still when the broke up happened, but he just sometimes wished they could also leave him alone once in a while and just go make out or something.

Seriously, if he had to go through one more hookup set by them, he was flinging his body out of a plane during a horrid but brilliant thunderstorm.

But, it was long enough until Hermione and Ron got the message and stopped the hookups, much to Harry's relief –– even though, personally, he missed falling in love. The moments when he saw couples here in Hogwarts University for the Strongest Gifts made a small part inside his heart wish at least one hook up worked.

Well, one did: Cho Chang was sweet and wonderful that their relationship lasted for three months.

Only to have her go to school overseas.

And since both of them were bad at long distance relationships, their romance came to an end, but they still remained good friends anyway. The last thing he heard from her was that she got a new love, Cedric Diggory, and missed hanging out with Harry and his friends.

But, other than Cho, he wished he got the same love back when he dated the old Ginny with another girl.

Currently, summer was just around the corner, showing the near end of surviving freshmen year at the school, and right now instead of watching Netflix shows on his iPad in the dark while his blanket was used as a cocoon, Harry was nicely dressed as he, Ron, and Hermione, who was holding a large bouquet of flowers, were heading over to another school to see its annual performance recital.

It's already been twenty minutes, and Harry has been bored ever since. Not even the popular songs on the radio that he liked got his attention.

He soon sighed, "Why are we going over to this recital again?" He asked Hermione.

"To see my friend perform," she answered.

"I think he meant why do we have to do?" Ron said, concentrating on the show while using his hand to indicate himself and Harry. Hermione made a face with rolling eyes.

"Because it's the weekend, and you two need to go out more," she said.

"That was our line back in high school," Harry said. "And still is today! I'm grateful Ron's your boyfriend, or you have ended up dating the library."

"True, and besides summer is close. We'll have fun once school's done!" Ron said, agreeing to his words.

"I don't care," Hermione responded. "Harry, you wanted interest, so this will definitely fill the boredom. And Ron, this was the best excuse so far just to get away from... you know..."

Ron blinked before nodding in agreement. Harry raised an eyebrow at how a small blush and annoyance appeared on Ron's face, while from the view mirror Hermione looked uncomfortable as she looked away.

He sighed again, instantly knowing the answer. "Let me guess... Ginny and Theo?"

"Wouldn't stop being all mushy together. Even when I'm playing my game on full volume!" Ron complained before groaning dramatically loud. "How much closer am I on living with you, Hermione?"

She blushed and smiled at her lover, "Hopefully close, love." Until the two had enough money from their jobs, they were currently still living with their familes while Harry was living in a large dorm with three other boys: Neville Longbottom, who was currently dating one of Harry's failed hookups Luna, Seamus Fillingan, and Dean Thomas –– who are a couple, much to Harry's surprised before supporting them. First time he ever seen a same-sex couple together.

"Anyway, changing the subject, who is this friend of yours, Hermione?" Harry said, after clearing his throat to get their attention again. "Do we know who she or he is?"

"My friend's a girl, and no. Not yet, anyway," Hermione answered.

"What is she like?" Ron then asked while taking a easy turn.

"Long blonde hair, grey eyes, loves to perform by dancing, singing, or even acting, very smart, and so sweet. We were friends back in grade school but lost contact when she moved away. I just met her just weeks ago, the one I told you guys about last time."

"Oh! Her!" Ron then said, his eyes widen when he remembered her mentioning that. Which was a surprise to himself since he usually tone Hermione out, mostly if she was lecturing.

"What's her name?" Harry asked, curious.

"Draci."

"Traci?" Ron couldn't hear it clearly.

"DRA-ci," Hermione elaborated. "It's like 'Traci', except you change the 'T' with a 'D'."

The boys nodded in understanding before concentrating back on the road. It was unknown to Harry, but his future girl was closer than he thought...

* * *

 **Chapter 2?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, even if they weren't as many lol. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as Ms. Draci Malfoy is getting closer... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, here we are!" Hermione announced, while the boys behind her were quite mind blown by this.

"Your best friend–– " Harry started.

"Is performing––" Ron added.

"ON BROADWAY?!" They finished together in an exclaim. Hermione made a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of her neck, "Um... Sort of?"

In their view, they believed they were in the popular state of New York, on the street where the best theater of the performing arts was done. But, truthfully, they were close. One would say this was second best for the arts since the building is quite extravagant and luminous like the one in New York. And all for a dance recital.

"This is the actually one of the best theaters here in Europe, the Malfoy Arts Production Theater. Her uh..., her mother owns the building."

"So, your friend is not only performing here, but daughter of the owner?!" Ron was indeed flabbergasted through expression and saying. Harry just blinked a few times, still shocked.

Hermione nervously giggled, "Yeah... Her mom is actually co-owner; she owns the theater, her partner owns the school that's connected on the other side."

"You make interesting friends, Hermione," Harry said, smiling at her and made her giggle.

"Yes, well. Let's not dilly-dally, or we'll miss the show. Come on!" Hermione then started jogging over to the entrance, surprisingly easily especially when she's in heels. Ron and Harry shrugged before following after her, walking. Harry was still surprised by the information he was given: not only was this girl a great friend of Hermione's from her childhood, but daughter of a civilized woman who owns one of the most popularized buildings in the country. Whoever she is... He must be out of her league. He sighed; no way will he have a chance with a Wonder Woman like her.

"So, Hermione?" Ron said, the three walking in a path. "Mind telling us more info about this?"

"Well, her mom is quite a business woman, but even though her skills are quite remarkable her passion for her family is more important to her heart than fame and fortune. You see, her original job was being a strong-willing lawyer; quite the one that expects the unexpected. Only to show that she was very prepared of what will come at her, making her able to win everytime. But soon, her job was over –– thanks to the donation."

"Donation?" Harry asked, curious as they walked.

"Believe it or not, she wasn't very... how do you say, wasn't much of a spender such as other girls on clothing and such. She was quite dedicated to her daughter's safety and education, along with her husband Lucius."

"Lucius... Lucius... His name sounds familiar to me," Ron murmured, but Hermione paid no mind to it.

The trio soon entered the building, and immediately the boys were flabbergasted once more. It was quite large and formal as they turned around at the sight. Especially since they were located right at the front. Music was already being played through a CD somewhere, giving the room an expected feeling. Harry definitely he was going to a play, not so much a recital.

"This place is brilliant!" Harry complimented as he looked over to the large stage, perfect for any play. Heck, if they put up a chandlier Harry wouldn't mind coming back here to see 'The Phantom of the Opera.' Even if it wasn't done by professional.

"Hermione!" The three soon turned over to the caller. A middle-aged blonde woman, wearing a formal outfit of a flowing dark green dress, walked over to her, her seen black heels' clicks were muffled by the carpeted flooring. Her expression showed happiness as she headed over. Hermione immediately returned the smile.

"Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy," she greeted as the two hugged.

"Oh, it's so wonderful to see you again, dear," she said before looking over to the boys behind her. "And who are these gentlemen?"

Hermione looked over, "Well, this is my lover, Ron" –– The redhead waved sheepishly –– "and our friend, Harry" –– The said boy did the same.

"Welcome, boys, to the performance," she said, walking over to them shake their hands. "I'm Narcissa Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Harry said, smiling up at her. So, this was Draci's mother... Quite a beauty despite being older.

"Um, I'm sorry for asking this," Ron said, a little embarrassed. "But, um... Is your husband, Lucius, here?"

"No. Well, not now anyway, but he'll come before the show's over. Right now," She sighed as she looked slightly disappointed with a dash of annoyance. "He's out playing a game of golf with–– "

"Arthur? Arthur Weasley?" Ron interrupted, his eyes wide in realization.

Narcissa blinked at the saying, "Why, yes. Is he your father?"

"Yes! Oh, no wonder his name sounds familiar to me... Where my father works is enemies to where your husband works!" Ron had more of a humorous look on his face. Narcissa soon joined in with the humor by giggling at the realization, "Never expected!"

The companies are known to be book publications, and has been at each other's throats for a very long time. Quite impossible for them to get along. Lucius and Arthur have similar jobs as editors in the companies, which makes their job quite difficult: who being the best for publishing a new story.

But, despite the ridulous situation, the two were quite good friends. At the beginning, they were enemies on their jobs and their own opinions, but once they realization the many things they have in common, espeically in golf and bowling, a friendship was soon created between the two. Their wives were the ones more grateful to see them getting along, while the kids were just glad it was over already. They couldn't stand hearing another complaint of how much a pain of the butt one was to the other.

"Well," Narcissa started after the two calmed down. "I'm glad to finally to meet the son of my husband's friend."

"Likewise, Mrs. Malfoy," Ron said, smiling up to her. For once in their lives, Harry and Hermione has never seen Ron so... formal before. Incredible, just incredible.

"Well, we must take our seats. The show will start quite soon." The three nodded before looking over to the tickets Hermione were given for free, and got to their seats. In order, it was Ron, then Hermione, then Harry, and then Narcissa.

Harry couldn't understand why he was so worried about being next to Narcissa. It wasn't like he was dating her daughter... Not like he was going to have a chance either way. Narcissa noticed his discomfort, and placed a hand on his shoulder while having a smile on her face. Boys never change.

He jumped slightly before looking up to her, "No need to be nervous around me, Harry. Just relax and enjoy the show. And maybe, you'll have the chance to meet my daughter afterwards."

He smiled at her kindness, "Thank you. And I hope so, too."


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the performances he saw, Harry thought they were going to be done by people his age. So far, he saw two that had children under the age of 10, while one had adults older than him, but younger than his parents. Or maybe in the same age range. However, even though the age range was surprising, the recital was really incredible. With the lighting, choice of music, costumes worn, and the energy and passion shown in the dancing really took Harry's breath away.

He thought he saw dancing like that in movies and such, but no. This was quite the dedication to the creative art. Harry clapped with the audience when the last performance –– a tap dance, age range of 13-18, to the song 'Happy' by that film, Despicable 2 –– before murmuring was done again. Harry stretched his arms out in front of him, a little pop from his arms made, before relaxing again.

"Draci's coming up." He blinked before turning to a smiling Narcissa.

He then smiled at her, "Really?"

She nodded, "I have seen the rehearsals many times. I hope you will enjoy it, Harry." She finished her speaking with a wink before looking back up on the stage. Despite being so dark, Harry was able to notice it somehow. He also noticed how she emphasized the 'you' in her speech, as if she wanted him to notice the most. What for?

He soon forget about it once the lights sudden flickered at random times, catching Harry off guard. That soon ended when the beginning of the next song came up, in beat with the flickering lights. His heart suddenly started racing; he knew that song anywhere... Oh, what was he kidding? Every person with technology knew this song! It's Beyonce, for crying out loud. But, it's not as wonderful or catchy to Harry again. Last time he heard this song, he was driving a drunk Ginny home from another out-of-control house party... And they almost died through a car crash.

It was Ginny's drunken self that caused it in the first place; she was rocking out to Beyonce's new release, Sorry, and kept telling Harry to stop the car so they can both rock out. Annoyed, Harry constantly declined at every request, having Ginny to pout sorrowfully. It was then she suddenly started yanking on the wheel, making Harry both surprised and freaked out by the action, but soon his heart started panicking the moment the two ended up off the road, and downward to a tree, knocking them both unconscious. The last words from Beyonce before the radio show came back on was the last thing he heard before everything went black for him.

Once he woke up again, he was wired in a hospital with his concerned parents, relieved to see him away, his mother Lily already having tears in her eyes. His father, James, soon mentioned that they found out from Molly first, who got a call from a police officer on the crash, before another police officer called them. The two families immediately rushed over to the hospital since they were already been taken there. Harry has been more grateful to see his parents again. And how pissed he was at Ginny.

The family then heard loud fighting from Ginny and Molly from next door that lasted 30 minutes before a door was harshly slammed. Soon, a tear-eyed and flustered Molly soon entered the room, and immediately went up to him to gently hug.

"I am so sorry," she whispered in his ear, immediately crying later on that caused Harry's heart to ache. Eventually, Harry made up his mind the moment Molly started crying: the girl from the other room was not the same tomboy soccer player he fell for anymore.

He was done; he let Ginny continue thinking they were happily together before bringing it down harshly to her later on. He expected some of her brothers to be mad at him, but actually all of the Weasley members were actually happy for him. It was best for him to get away from the pressure she suddenly caused on him, and wished him luck on the future he still was able to have. Connections were still strong while Ginny, or whoever that woman was, isn't included. Also, ever since the accident he felt anxious every time he heard that song, getting the perfect view of the incident playing in his head again.

He then took stead breaths and jumped slightly when he felt his hand grasped. He looked over, and saw Hermione and Ron's worried faces; they knew him too well. He gave them a smile with a look that said, "I'll be okay." He then gently gripped on Hermione's hand before letting go and looked back at the stage. Narcissa failed to notice as she was excited as she stared up at the stage.

Soon after, the lights stayed on, showing the performers, all his age, crouched down with their heads, while one girl, standing on the hood of a fake truck, that matched the main color of the costumes, her arms crossed and her head also down with her bangs covering her face. Just looking at it instantly reminded Harry of the music video –– actually, it was the music video, except in technicolor and the costumes were military fabric. Even the girl has the same long braided pigtails! Really into the song, aren't they?

Soon after, when the song was getting close to the lyrics, the crouched bodies slowly started standing up while the girl's arms were placed to the sides, her fists clutching, and their heads still down. On cue, the girl's head shot up, along with everyone else's –– and Harry's heart raced. She was beautiful, even if she was slightly too far for Harry to see. She soon began singing:

"Sorry (He ain't sorry)

Sorry (He ain't sorry)

He ain't sorry

Honey, nah

Sorry (He ain't sorry)

Sorry (He ain't sorry)

He ain't sorry..."

Her voice matched her beauty, but was also sounded cocky like in the original. He didn't care; it was nice and comforting to him in a way. She then started singing the first verse, but instead of being in her personal perspective –– the original lyrics –– it was different, too... The more Harry heard the cover, the more he noticed how the lyrics' meaning were changed: instead of herself not being sorry to her cheating ex-lover, it was a guy not being sorry to you (a girl who cheated on him), in a way of saying she supports the guy who went through a harsh heartbreak for a reason, just like Harry, and was telling the girl straight at how he is. And because of it, he was attached to the girl's singing.

Most of the original lyrics were still there, except the 'naughty words' made (excluding the 'middle fingers up' part), but Harry paid no attention to it, just to what she was representing that attached to him.

Throughout the performance, it was addictive and energetic with understanding on being with friends than being upset over the heartbreak. And the girl never once got off the hood, or even slip off –– the girl was completely barefooted so he was surprised there was even a stutter in her moves.

However, when the part where Beyonce spoke was coming up, the girl with the luscious blonde braided pigtails jumped off the hood with a front flip, landing perfectly on her feet and got a cheer before walking up to the front with a sway of her hips.

It was there he was able to see her face. She was a sexy woman, hair natural blonde as the sun's shine, sweetly pale under the stage light, her eyes kind of hard to see, but Harry was able to notice they were a recognizable shade of grey. Her figure was athletic, from all the dancing she must have done, Harry bet. She looked around Hermione's height, possibly taller, while being sweaty from the dancing. Either way, she was a goddess from where he sat.

"That's Draci," Narcissa then whispered to his ear, making him jump. He almost forgot she was there before blushing at the realization. The goddess singing her cover was the daughter of the wonderful woman next to him. Wow...

Harry couldn't remember the music video in full detail, but he was able to recognize the clothing Queen B worn in parts of the video when she was outside with dancers, and some automobile she was dancing on barefooted and then stood in front of. The blonde girl's clothing was similar in resemblance, and her face makeup looked done for a special event.

"Looking at his watch; girl hasn't been home.

He now regrets the day their love was flipped on.

No more he'll let her make stupid excuses.

Good luck to next sucker. Whoever he is."

It likes she knew what happened to him! What was she, a psychic? She soon started dancing, or stuttering like a robot –– again, similar to what Beyonce did –– while still singing, along with the performers next and behind her doing the same. Soon, the song ended with two rows, one row down on one knee, and the second still standing with their arms crossed. All looking serious but blank while she said the last verse, "She'll never come back here with a new chance."

Once the crowd was cheering, the seriousness was off the girl's face the moment she heard her name shout from afar, making a sheepish smile on her face while everyone else relaxed, and started leaving the stage as the stage went dark again. The cheering went on anyway, and Harry never clapped any further throughout the entire recital. Until now...

* * *

 **I really got to look over my words before uploading lol. Got a bad habit at it... Anyway, reviews are nice! Please and thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the rest of the show, Harry concentrated on nothing but the thought of Draci's appearance. He couldn't help himself. No matter how interesting the other performers was after the Sorry performance, the others were just nothing in comparison to Draci's, in Harry's opinion. Okay, he would admit they are all good, but... He didn't know. There was just something about that cover and the girl singing it that made him forget about what was happening in front of him.

In fact, the only time Harry ever gave full attention to the stage again was when he spotted Draci on the stage two more times: the second time, she danced with a different age group, while at the same time sang, 'Go' by the McClain Sisters, with two other girls; and the third time it was a duet modern dance with a dark man his age while the song, 'Love Me Back To Life' by Celine Dion, was playing. Harry had the sudden feeling of jealousy when he saw the two so close together, but why would he? He didn't know her, and she didn't know him, nor do they control each other's lives. So, why feel uncomfortable about it?

It wasn't long before the last performance, done by the oldest age group, including Draci, did a special hip hop dance that made everyone speechless. Harry felt his jaw dropped, and Hermione pushing it up to close. He never expected her to be so flexible! 'Amazing, just amazing!' He thought as he clapped with the standing ovation.

Everyone was soon out of the hall, reuniting with the performers of the show. Lucius Malfoy was able to come before Draci's duet performance begun, and was currently holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers while being near his wife, who was looking for her daughter.

"Okay, I got to admit," Ron said, smiling wide. "That was pretty awesome."

"I did say you would love it," Hermione said, smirking but had a excitement in her eyes. She couldn't believe how developed Draci was on her dance skills, and just had to see her to congratulate her on the marvelous performance. "How about you, Harry? What did you thing?"

"Huh?" Harry said, looking surprised. The thought of Draci made him forget about the people around him. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, "What did you think of the recital?"

"Oh! Oh, it was great! Loved it!" Harry answered with full truth. He really did loved the performance. Especially the blonde beauty, on the stage...

"There she is!" Narcissa shouted. The three turned to see Draci, now wearing baggy clothing her make up still on, her hair in curls from the last performance, and holding both a garment and small duffle bags. "Draci! Draci!" The call of her name caught her attention, and an immediate smile came on her face before rushing over. Narcissa met her halfway before a big hug was done. Lucius was right behind, along with the three.

"Oh, sweetie! You were incredible!" Narcissa then praised after letting go. "I am so proud."

"We are," Lucius corrected before exchanging the bags with the bouquet. Draci giggled as she accepted the flowers, "Thank you! It was so hard to work for!"

"And was completely worth it!" Draci was caught out guard by the third voice before screaming in excitement with the sayer, "HERMIONE!"

She immediately went over to the brunette, getting into a big hug like the first one without having the flowers crushed. Harry soon got a better view of her face since Hermione's hair is in a braided ponytail: he was right on her being pale and pointy, but also on being breathtaking even with the small amount of make-up. When she opened her eyes, revealing the grey, it was captured beautifully with the black liquid eyeliner and lavender eyeshadow. Harry was sure he was looking at a guardian angel.

"I can't believe you finally came!" Draci said, more happy than ever. "It's been so long since we were together!" Her parents let her socialize when they started speaking with another performer's parents. "What did you think of the recital?"

"Oh, it was amazing! I knew it would be from you, but with personal experience...! Oh! I was in love. It was just incredible, and you were just amazing through it all! You practically stole the show!"

Draci blushed brightly at that. "No, I didn't," she said, sheepishly.

"Are you kidding?" Ron soon joined in, while Harry felt awkward in the background. His heart was already pounding as he was nervous to be even near her. "If I ever did something like what you did, I'm pretty sure I'll rip something. And it wouldn't be my clothes."

The thought of it made Harry chuckle softly, while Draci giggled. Hermione just rolled her eyes, "Oh, Ronald."

"So much pain, just by thinking about it. So much aggravation... So much ice!" Ron complained with a pained look and pained whining, making Draci laugh further at the actions while Hermione made a look with a raised eyebrow, even though she was holding her laughter.

"So, you're the famous Ronald Weasley," Draci soon confirmed after calming down. Ron, relaxed, nodded, "Yes, I am. And I agree with Hermione: you were incredible."

Draci shook her head with a sheepish smile, "No, I'm not. I just love to dance."

"And you did it as if you got magic in your veins," Ron added with a smirk, and Hermione nodded.

Draci waved a hand in mid-air while looking away as she was embarrassed. Soon, Hermione looked back and nudged her head towards her direction.

"Come," she said in a hushed tone, making Harry more red. He knew that Hermione would be watching him throughout the recital right after Sorry. She was surprised by how Harry didn't give much attention to the other performers, but soon looked like he was getting off his seat soon whenever Draci was on. She even saw his fists clutching a few times when that duet dance was done. It was enough to confirm her suspicion.

Hermione sighed loudly before turning over to him, getting Draci and Ron's attentions. "Draci, I want you to meet our best friend, Harry."

Draci looked up to his face, but was turned away. Probably from embarrassment, she thought, when she noticed the redness on his ear. "Harry..." Hermione said with a gentle tone, looking curious and concern. Draci, unsure what's happening, soon went over to him while Hermione moved back to give him space.

Harry was caught off guard by that, before feeling a touch on his shoulder. ' _Please be Ron, please be Ron_ ,' he prayed in his head before turning his head. And it was there was where emerald green met pearl grey.


	5. Chapter 5

' _Man_ ,' Harry thought. ' _She's more beautiful up close._ ' Her hand stayed on his shoulder as the two shared close eye contact with each other, both surprised as time seemed to pause around them.

Harry felt something odd within him; he was instantly attached her, and already he had an interest on wanting to know her. Her likes and dislikes, her abilities, her talents, her secrets, her desires, her stories, her family background; everything. Of course it was sappy and corny as one would think about it, but this wasn't any fairy tale story. And he thought it was too pathetic to believe until now.

Though, for some reason, she was the same as him: surprised, but also amazed while she finally removed her hand, but slowly. With her eyes wide, her silver grey irises were as special as the first ever diamond seen by man. They showed the emotions, along with a bit of embarrassment as she suddenly blinked quickly, and brought her hand out.

"I-it's very nice to meet you, Harry," she greeted, blushing softly at the sudden appearance of her stutter. It just made her so cute.

He smiled softly before turning around completely, facing her, and grasped her hand. A quick shudder soon came between them. Oh, he was so sure nothing like this ever happened when he was with Ginny... "Likewise, Draci."

They quickly pulled back, and Harry ignored the small ache once contact was gone. Hermione, now more interested by this, raised an eyebrow before going behind Harry, and placed her hands on his shoulder, now the one throwing him off guard.

"Harry really enjoyed the performance, Draci," Hermione started with a smile. A smirk most likely in Ron's eyes when he raised an eyebrow at her. He knew his girlfriend too well. The sudden mention made Draci forget about the shudder and smiled sheepishly, "You did?"

"Uh, y-yeah," Harry answered, the blush growing on his face. "You were incredible. I have never seen so much... energy in so many performances." And how gorgeous you are in practically every costume you wore that completely took my breath away, he thought to himself.

"Thank you. I tried my best." Soon, the awkwardness was lifted once Harry started mentioning the 'Go' performance, getting Draci's full attention.

Hermione was capable to sneak away from the two, and be next to her arm crossed lover. She looked up at him, and was caught off guard by the sudden look on his face that said, "Seriously?"

"What?" She asked, looking innocent.

"Don't play dumb with me, Hermione. You're planning to set those two up together," Ron scolded her in a soft tone.

"What? I would never– " She stopped by the glare in his eyes, and sighed in defeat. "Look, I know I shouldn't interfere, but I can't help it. I think Draci's right for him."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, I know Draci, and she tells me everything. Including her time with guys. Right now, she's single, but wants a true guy to come in her life. She knows she doesn't need a man to be happy... but– "

"You want both of them to be happy together, so they wouldn't envy couples anymore," Ron finished with a smirk. He shook his head slightly, "You can't help yourself, can ya?"

"Just like you can't help yourself eating food; as well having a emotional range the size of a teaspoon." Ron just grabbed Hermione, and held her in a tight with his arms around her neck while being pressed against his chest. She giggled and blushed at the action before wrapping her arms around his waist.

Soon after the performance, Draci started hanging out with the trio since Pansy and Blaise were always busy going on dates together, and got to know about the boys more. Harry was more happy than he ever was when he was with Ginny in the past, and because of it Hermione made sure her plans will go into place while Ron just hoped nothing will ruin it –– Harry and Ron knew Hermione too well. She was the brightest academic student in her days from since she started reading.

If something goes wrong, she isn't afraid to go into defense, causing the boys to freak out on the idea.

Harry was shy, at first, when Hermione and Ron suddenly started to go on dates together – actually was spying at them from a hidden distance – and surprisingly so was Draci. It caused the two be silent and focus on their own businesses, much to Hermione's annoyance.

Especially when it happened around nine times already.

The last time was her breaking point when she confronted both Draci and Harry (separately) on just having the gusts to ask each already it. Draci was defensive in saying on how Hermione had no business to be in control of her love life, while Harry just felt uncomfortable and couldn't help but worry about Draci, if he's actually talking to the 'real' her.

It was bad enough that Ginny became a changed woman to the worse; he didn't want to go through it again with Draci, no matter how many times they hung out as friends. Hermione, understanding both point of views, soon ended the plan, and just prayed to God that it will happen someday.

It was then one day that Hermione and Ron actually did went on a date, and left Harry and Draci behind to their businesses while being in a far area of the library. Draci always hung out with them after their classes since she took her classes early in the morning, having her plenty of time to go over to their college and spent time with them. Draci was watching a Netflix show on her iPad with her headphones on, while Harry just finished the last assignment of the year and focused on his phone to see what was interesting to him.

Harry then paused on a picture...

From Ginny.

He forgot that he was still following her on Instagram, and just saw that she posted a picture on her account. It was a selfie with her and Theo, wearing sexy expressions while Theo was holding a red plastic cup. He instantly felt anger in his heart on the memory of the accident, and the fight that happened in the hospital. Ron told him that the two women were still not talking to each other after what happened, especially since Ginny kept saying that it wasn't her fault on the accident.

Just remembering that made him immediately slide up the app off, and turned it off. He shouldn't be upset; it was all in the past now. He was alive, he was happy, and he was getting a good chance for a good career.

But, he couldn't. Just one glance at the selfie picture, and already he felt betrayed, guilty, and angered at how much Ginny really changed. It was like she was a total stranger to him now, a stranger that almost got the both of them killed. And she believed it wasn't even her fault!

He soon found himself thinking about the good times they had together. The walks in the park, the dances together, the sappy love letters they wrote to each other, the true smiles... the kisses... the happiness glowing in her eyes... Where was his Ginny...?

"Harry?" He shot his head up, looking towards a concern Draci with one of her headphones held in her hand. "You okay?"

Harry felt something on his cheek, and blinked when he realized he was crying. He quickly wiped the tear, and then his eyes as well. "Y-yeah, I'm okay. Was just thinking of an old memory, that's all..."

Draci didn't seem convinced as she took of her headphones completely, and closed her iPad with her case. She got up, and went over to the other side to seat at the empty chair next to him. He didn't expect her to do that, and was more surprised when she scooted her seat closer to him.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked, tilting her head with the concern still fresh in her eyes.

"Oh, no... No, I'm fine really. Don't worry about me. You could just... keep watching your show. It's fine– " He cursed himself for his voice cracking.

The two barely hung out without Hermione and Ron around, and once something like this happened Draci unexpectedly gives her full attention to help. To listen. To care... Everything Ginny was before he lost her.

He felt more tears come up, and once was streaming down as he stared at the table. He was lucky no one else saw them, or else he will be so embarrassed. His heart knew that he was more mad at the stranger than his Ginny. His Ginny was gone. Everything he ever loved about her was back in high school. The girl, the stranger in the Weasley home, was not her... And he hated her for that.

"Please, tell me Harry," Draci said softly, grasping his hand. The shudder returned, but Draci squeezed his hand instead of letting go. "It's okay to let it out... I'm right here."

He doesn't deserve such kindness from her, but since she gave to him anyway he broke. He sobbed once, but sobbed further once Draci pulled him into a hug. He was thankful and guilty for crying on her shoulder, but she didn't mind as she held him close while rubbing his back in silence.

He will tell her. He will tell his secret crush how he lost the love of his life to the Dark Side...


	6. Chapter 6

Harry confessed everything to Draci: how he befriended Ginny, how he slowly started falling for her, how much the two loved each other, how much Ginny changed due to the pressure that caused her to listen from bad influences, and how he hated the monster they created that got rid the love of his life; as well, a loved daughter into an almost fully ignored one. Draci knew, from Hermione, that Harry had it rough in his love life with the last girl he dated, but never expected it to be this heartbreaking to handle. She couldn't help but let a few tears out when his soft voice turned into anger, which quickly turned to sadness again, but Harry never noticed since she quickly wiped them away.

By the time Harry was done tears rose again in his eyes, but he didn't let them go loose to stream down his face again. It was silent between the two, neither of them could speak a word after the confession.

Harry though felt a rough weight being lifted from his shoulders. He never confessed this much details to anyone, mostly because people saw it for themselves and believed in their opinions than Harry's personal one. He was glad Draci was here with him, even if he did just confessed to his crush his heartbreak on the girl he loved before.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Harry," she soon spoke in a gentle voice. 'Why would she be sorry about it?', Harry thought. She did nothing to cause it, so there was no need... It doesn't stop anyone to apologize though, in a way of saying they didn't mean to bring back the pain.

Too late now.

He shrugged a little, the action so small it looked as if it wasn't done. "It's okay..." He wasn't looking at her, he hasn't the entire time he confessed. "It's what life does. It has its wicked way to take away the happiness, and bring it back dark and cruel."

"I can relate to that." Harry then finally looked at Draci, whose arms were removed from him as her hands were folded on her lap while she gave them her attention. With hurt eyes, though.

"I lost a friend that went into 'the dark side', as you said. He was one of my best friends when I went into another school. His name's Vincent Crabbe, and he was a very sweet and caring guy. Until high school came. There, he started taking drugs, and drank alcohol without any of his parents or his cousin, Gregory Goyle, noticing. But the thing is... I thought he started this addiction at sophomore year. Turns out this problem happened right after eighth grade ended, when he was in hidden depression with cutting his arms, and wrote down private sad poems involving easy deaths.

"Vincent died at the near end of sophomore year... Someone... someone found his body on the streets, a-and he wasn't b-breathing... He took s-sleeping pills–" Draci's voice cracked and let her tears fully shed down her face. It's been so long since she thought about Vincent. If only she knew what was happening, she could have helped him. She could have been there for him. She could have prevent him from hurting himself so much...

It was Harry's turn to comfort her; he immediately pulled her close to his chest, and hugged her tight. She froze for a few seconds before fully out crying on his shirt this time, her hands curling on his shirt tightly. Again, Harry was grateful no one noticed them, or at least hoped no one did.

He rubbed her back, and soothed her with gentle words – "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know... It's tough to be there for someone... At least he knows how much you did care for him..." He never expected Draci to have it worse than him. At least he knew one thing he had in common with her: they lost someone close to their hearts, and it still haunts them.

Draci soon finally pulled back, but Harry still wrapped his arms around her. She was grateful for that; his warmth was comforting to her, like her parents when they were with her when she mourned over Vincent's death.

She sniffed once before taking a breath while wiping her tears away. "T-thanks, Harry," She whispered, looking up at him with a sad smile. He felt his heart break further at the sight of those beautiful grey eyes baring such pain. He didn't want that to happen again, even if it was okay to let out that pain when it was too much to hold.

He nodded, "No problem. And thank you, too, for comforting me first... Hey, how about we get something to eat to get over... you know." Draci immediately agreed, and Harry was able to see a bit of happiness in the brokenness.

Harry and Draci ignored the confused expressions people have gave them as they exited the library. They didn't blame them; of course they would be a sight due to the redness in their eyes, and the cheeks slightly pasty due to the tears that dried on their skins. Even though they went to the bathroom to clean their faces, a bit of the redness was still there. It was bearable, seeing no one was looking over their way again.

Harry led her away to a restaurant on the campus, and once the door opened, ringing by the bell above, the sound of three boys singing ridiculously on a Mariah Carey song already made a smile come to his face. He forgot that it was that day of the week where Karaoke is done in "The Hogsmeade Club". It was the principal's idea nine years ago, and everyone loves it to this day. Updates were done all the time, but the pictures framed on the walls always showed the wonderful memories made right from the beginning.

The crazy singers, along with a couple more guys cheering them on, made Draci giggle at the childish behavior. "I never expected this campus to be serious on singing."

"Well, not everyone, but people do want to have fun after all," Harry answered before headed over to a small booth that was just perfect for them.

Harry soon paused for a second at a sudden thought. ' _This isn't a date..._ ' He then blushed at the thought itself. If one would think about it, it would be like a date, but it's not. Just two friends getting to know each other further, while enjoying a great meal of their choice and the entertainment done on the stage...

Okay, maybe it's a little bit of a date, but it's not that serious!

Once sat down, a waiter came over to give their menus and choice of drinks – unlike other restaurants, technology increases everyday so there was a pad to use, showing where they are sitting and started off with drinks.

By the time the nice waiter, Cedric was on his name tag, left to check another table Draci looked over to Harry, who was roaming over at his menu.

"This is incredible." Harry looked up, and smiled at the happiness shining on Draci's face. He can also feel his heart rushing at the beauty, but chose to ignore it. "I have never been in a restaurant as amazing as this!"

"I figured you would like it," Harry then said. "This is my favorite place to go ever since the beginning of freshmen year."

"I can see why," Draci agreed, smiling at the small dance floor filled while two new singers –– twin girls Parvati and Padma –– started singing The Pussycat Dolls' song "Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)".

Time surely passed by, but neither of the two noticed as they spent time together in The Hogsmeade Club. After getting their meals, they were surprised to be actually having a conversation with each other, instead of being all quiet and personal like back at the library. Harry kept telling himself that this wasn't a date, at first, but the more he got to know about Draci the less he thought about it and focused completely on her. He has never been this happy ever since Ginny, and he never wanted this to end.

He will give Hermione anything she ever wanted, no matter the cost, for doing this.

Even though they weren't dating... (Hopefully not yet, Harry thought.)

It's been so long since Draci was this happy, and she couldn't help but noticed a few details about Harry. How his emerald eyes are hidden behind his eyelids for a little bit when he laughs, how he sometimes waves his hands around to prove points in what he's saying, how he gives full attention to her and to nothing else with admiration and interest, and... just how handsome he really is this close.

She knew this wasn't a date, but there was just something in her heart that made her wish that it was. Harry is a wonderful guy, and she really liked him – which was something Hermione believed it was true, but Draci always declined it. Draci just didn't want to tell her... yet.

Soon after, the two were laughing over a story Harry told her — "Don't tell anyone about this! Or else Ron will kill me!" Harry was able to say over his hard laughing — but once they calmed down the sound of a tapping on the microphone soon got their attention. It was a young man that was kind of familiar to Harry, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Alright, my lovely customers. It's never too late to enjoy some sweet dancing on the dance floor. So come up, grab a partner – who cares what gender! – and enjoy some sweeet slow dancing," he said smoothly, in a way that any DJ would say before leaving the stage. Soon after, pairs started to fill up the dance floor, at the same time another pair of boys – Harry recognized them as a junior and the other a senior – came up to the stage. Soon, his ears caught the beginning of the next song, and already he knew who was the original singer. "Justin Bieber? Really?" He asked, sarcastically since he wasn't a big fan of the guy.

"Oh, I love this song!" Harry whipped his head back over to Draci, who looked like she wanted to get out of her seat, but also stay in the seat.

"You do?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. I used to perform it as a dance once a year or two ago, and I couldn't get it out of my head because of how beautiful it was," Draci said, smiling further when the junior sang the first verse.

"You wanna dance?" Draci and Harry looked at each other, wide eyed with raised eyebrows. It just blurted out of no where from Harry's mouth. Sure, he sucked at dancing, but seeing how the pairs were just in the same position as others who dance at prom, it didn't seem much of a problem.

Even he can do that. However, with someone he has a crush on was a whole different story. He expected her to make some excuse, in a gentle way of saying 'no' (Why think that, he doesn't know), but his heart raced when he watched her rise and went over to him, a smile with pink blush on her cheeks was made.

"I would love to."


	7. Chapter 7

The last time he danced to a song in a slow tempo was with Ginny at the prom, and all they did was sway to the beat with their arms wrapped around each other as they slowly circled. May not be all that exciting and expressive in movement, but it was just comfortable and sweet for them to think about each other and enjoy each other's company as boyfriend and girlfriend. Things changed, but the feelings were back. Only this time, they were attached to the wonderful exotic dancer; the beautiful Mercury-eyed blonde of Aphrodite; the sweet college girl he was going to do the same prom dance with.

He sucked at dancing, no way would he do the same type Draci can handle, but just listening to the song and swaying was his best yet for dancing. The same thing goes to Ron with Hermione whenever there was a time Hermione asked to dance with her, but sometimes they would either wrap their arms around each other, or have their arms in a position similar to the one done in that Beauty and the Beast film, the one done from Disney. Draci didn't really care about what position they would be in, as long as she was dancing with Harry, even if it was simple by swaying with the beat and tempo.

Justin, his voice a high tenor and make him closely similar to a young girl's, started singing the first verse by the time they got over to the dance floor. There were other customers bond together to dance to the song, and in the same way.

A few of them were same sex, but why did that mattered? It was college, you're adults and you can do the hell you want with romance. Even having a dance with someone attending another college, who just so happened to be your new crush.

By the time the two were in a space, their arms were wrapped around each other – Draci's around Harry's neck, while Harry's were around the middle of her torso, instead of his hands on her waist – and just swayed to the beat, just like everyone else on the floor.

Draci soon smiled and closed her eyes, with her heart slightly brought back, the moment the chorus started, and by that Harry could see so much appreciation and love in her face expression to the song.

 _That we can't go nowhere but up_

 _From here, my dear_

 _Baby, we can't go nowhere but up_

 _Tell me what we've got to fear_

 _We'll take it to the sky past the moon to the galaxy_

 _As long as you're with me, baby_

 _Honestly (honestly) with the strength of our love_

 _We can't go nowhere but up..._

"You really love this song." Draci straighten her head's position, and opened her eyes to see Harry's smile and eyes filled with interest.

She nodded, "Yeah, I do. I know he was constantly made fun of in the past, mostly because of his voice, but... I never paid attention to that. The songs he made; there just a few he made that has meanings that..." She then giggled, "This may sound ridiculous, but... There's just a few songs he made that make me feel alive. As if, I can just soar through the sky without a care in the world. Make myself be free... Which is why I love this song when I performed it. Even though it was for a recital, and I wasn't alone, but just by the song itself it made feel like... I'm a free girl from all danger, and filled with flight."

Harry was silent when she spoke about it. He could understand that singers, like Justin, would have songs with strong meanings, and not just about sex like today's music. But, he never expected it to be so moving to people like Draci; making them feel like there was nothing in their way, or there to pull back.

They were just free to do whatever, like riding on a fast broom and just race across the clear blue sky without a care. Harry could easily imagine that with Draci, especially after seeing her in that duet dance. She connects with the music, and it just makes her feel more alive than the sun. Add that to the list of "What Makes Draci So Amazing To Harry".

Draci took the silence literally in a negative way, and blushed sheepishly before looking away. "I'm sorry. That was stupid. I didn't mean to think that I was weird or something–"

"No, no!" He softly interrupted in disagreement. "I just... I never really thought of music like that. I mean, sure I'm familiar to the messages they would have, but not in the way you thought. It's... It's incredible."

Draci blushed further and avoided eye contact, but Harry can spot a gentle and shy smile on her face. Add that to the list of "Everything Draci Does That She's Practically An Illegal Law."

The song ended, Harry just noticed that it was a remix since he heard the familiar voice of Chris Brown in it, and soon changed over to another Bieber song, only this time his voice is a more masculine tenor now that he's older, "All That Matters."

Draci smiled to that song, and unconsciously moved her hips in the beat. Or maybe to the sort of aroma it makes people do, mainly couples. When they were all alone. Just them, and their bodies with the music until sleep takes–... Damn you, Justin.

 _You think I'm biased_

 _To my significant other_

 _You hit it right on the head_

 _Only been missing my lover_

 _Got a whole lotta texts on my phone and I don't reply_

 _The next eight bars tell you why..._

Draci soon realized what she was doing, and paused in place. He was blushing softly when she was moving with such grace and rhythm as if she was a snake. A sexy and beautiful humanoid snake.

She soon straightened up, and let out a sheepish laugh, which was too big for her taste. She covered her mouth, and already Harry was thinking over as a blonde strawberry. Well, she was pink right now, but was getting there. Just by the sight made Harry had a sudden confidence in him. He lifted one hand to gently remove her hand from her beautiful lips.

Draci has never felt so embarrassed in her life. She was falling hard for this guy, and she was already doing stupid things – and it wasn't even a date! Or was it, she wasn't sure. It's not like they were, but what she did when the next song came up (definitely obvious that she loved this song, too) would had people believe she was either getting his attention for a 'reason she would never do unless it was towards her husband', or had people believe they were already together and thought it was just sexy of her to do that to 'her man'.

Her man... Her boyfriend, Harry... Her Harry...

All of them sounded wonderful, but it wouldn't happen after what she did. He must think of her for such a fool, and was just being nice so he wouldn't hurt her feelings. She was no fool, she knows when she does something pathetic towards someone.

It caught her off guard when he removed her hand with a gentle touch, as if she was fragile to him. But, then again, she was pretty vulnerable with her face completely colored brightly and her heart racing at the embarrassment she has done.

No doubt would he be asking her if they would like to leave, either as a understanding that she doesn't want to embarrass herself in public (which was something she was 100% agreeing on) or he didn't want people to embarrass him more than her.

What she didn't expect was being held close to his chest, his arms wrapped higher around her to be over her shoulders if he went any further up. The hold was tight, as if he was doing this to comfort her... Must be true; his head leaned down to be near her ear, and whispered the singing with a sweet voice, slightly deeper than Justin's.

 _This life's not easy, I'm not made out of steel_

 _Don't forget that I'm human, don't forget that I'm real_

 _Act like you know me, but you never will_

 _There's one thing that I know for sure_

 _I'll show you..._

This wasn't a date. One didn't ask the other out the same way it was done, to begin dating. They came here to hang out, to get to know each other, and forget about their rough pasts. But after Harry sang to her, and Draci felt herself in peace as she laid her head on his shoulder as the two resumed swaying, their hearts beat in sync as they held each other close.

Draci never thought to actually feel the same 'freedom' she has when she dances to a favorite song of hers with someone else, and Harry never thought he would actually sing to a girl directly. He never even sung to Ginny before... This wasn't a date officially, but they were showing enough to make look like it was just perfect to be their first date.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not publishing for so long. College have been so stressful, and the fanfics I'm reading are so distracting in such an interesting way lol. Hope you guys will like this new chapter of the story.**

* * *

She could never listen to Justin Bieber ever again. Even if the guy released a new song or album, there's no way she could take it seriously with enjoyment and interest involved. It's already been two weeks since Harry and she danced, and yet her mind continues to go in repeat on Harry's gentle singing voice; as well his dancing, his kindness, his care, his smile... those eyes... that hair... It's official: the guy is taking control of his life, and he didn't even do anything to her.

Throughout the two weeks the two were able to get to know each other better. It's amazing how much they now know of each other (their birthdays, interests, favorite places to go, habits, future goals, etc.) in such a short amount of time. And through them all, Draci found herself falling more and more in love with Harry. But, luckily doubt was her parachute, no matter how bothersome it was.

No way Harry could like her. They hardly know each other, and despite what was happening to Ron's sister she recalled the moments from the speaking he told her in the library. Their history, how close they were, and how much in love they were. She had nothing to be jealous for, especially since it was in the past, but still. She wished to have that experience, too, and if she had the chance to go through it with Harry she'll do her best to be a great girlfriend and a best friend to him.

It was bad enough that he couldn't take Beyoncé's ' _Sorry_ ' seriously because of the haunting moment of almost dying, right before he saw and heard Draci's cover in the performance she did. Now, there's no way he could listen or hear just a little bit of Bieber's music again. Sure, the guy wasn't a big fan of the artist, but he was used to hearing his music all the time on the radio. Right now, he had to switch radio stations so he doesn't hear Bieber. So he wouldn't remind himself of the most embarrassing and shocking moment he has ever done: singing. To Draci.

He never done that before! He never sang at all in general, let alone to someone else! Heck, he never even sang to his own mother, mainly because he never had the interest for it, only with drums. But that moment... When he sang Bieber's song to Draci it was like...nothing mattered. Not the people around them, what tomorrow would bring, or whatever the hell Ginny was doing to mess up her life further. Harry just focused on him and Draci as they danced to Bieber's songs.

To be honest, he was even surprised to know that he sang pretty good. He must have got it from his mother, because his father couldn't. Even to save his own life. James could mess around like he used to do when he was younger, but no way would the guy ever sing in front of an audience without embarrassing himself on sounding like a tone deaf walrus.

His voice was soft at the time, and the recorded song was in his ear loudly, but being close to Draci made him able to hear himself. He was also grateful that he sounded good near her, otherwise he'd be embarrassed enough to kill himself on doing something unexpected.

Ron and Hermione knew how close they were, but this was something they didn't expect. The four just got back from seeing a movie that was released a day ago, and decided to get some pizza later on. There, the place got screens showing random sport news while today's music was being played along with the sounds of customers taking, dishes clashing, and food being processed. Ron paused on eating his third slice, and Hermione blinked in confusion as the couple looked over at the two.

Justin Bieber's 'I'll Show You' was currently playing, and the two immediately turned away from each other, Harry's arm and Draci's hair hid their own redden expressions.

' _Damn it!_ ' He yelled in his head, ' _Should have seen that coming!_ '

' _Why me?Why me?Why me?Why me?Why MEEEE?!_ ' She complained in her head, her face getting more red as she heard the chorus.

"Uh, you two okay?" Ron asked, confusion painted inside and out of him.

"Fine!" They said, simultaneously; Harry snapped while Draci panicked. Hermione and Ron blinked at the sudden action, along with a few others that noticed before resuming what they did before. The red-faced pair soon looked at each other with wide eyes when they realized what happened before-

"Bathroom!"

"Outside!"

Ron and Hermione were now flabbergasted as Draci rushed to the bathroom and Harry practically marched to the front door. After a few seconds, the couple looked at each other before nodding. They pretty much read each other's mind, since these were their friends they were both worried and curious about, so Hermione headed off to the girls' bathroom while Ron headed outside.

When Hermione got in, she first checked the stalls to see who was in. The disabled stall was the only one occupied, so she knocked on the door.

"Go away," Draci moaned, filled with shame.

"Not until you tell me what just happened back there," Hermione argued.

"No. Just leave me alone."

Hermione sighed before looking at the large space under the locked door. Perfect; it was big enough for her to crawl under. Checking the bathroom's exit once more, seeing no one was coming, she went on her knees and crawled under. By the time she got up, worry came to her when she saw Draci at the sink, her face still red. And filled with unshed tears of stress.

Draci noticed her through the reflection, and dropped her head down with a mournful groan, "I told you to leave me alone."

"You know I respect people's space, but if there's something wrong with my friends or family you also know that I'm not going to let it go and have myself do nothing," Hermione said, her voice gentle as she walked over to Draci. She then touched her back, "What's wrong, Draci? You can tell me."

It was silent in the room for a while, but Hermione was patient for her friend. She won't push since this must be something very serious and fragile to Draci. It was seconds before Draci soon took a deep breath, and turned to Hermione before opening her mouth to speak.

"What just happened in there?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow at the sitting Harry, his legs close to his chest with his arms wrapped around the knees.

"It's nothing, Ron," Harry grumbled as he glared at the small amount of grass in front of him.

"It must be something because I have never seen you that red before," Ron added. "In fact, it's really a first to see you so flustered. You didn't even look like that when...you know." Harry then raised his eyes to Ron, who was uncomfortable for a bit before relaxing. Of course it would be uncomfortable to mention Harry's relationship with Ginny.

At first it was just weird to think and accept that his best friend's dating his sister, along with the people who thought they were cute and were meant to be together, but later on it was just rough with his sister was ruining her life without even realizing what she was doing. Ron is still hoping the girl will open her eyes again since it's a pain to have her so messed up...

Now's not the time to think of her. It's Harry he's worried about, and he deserves to know what's going on. And maybe believe it possibly involved the matching red-faced blonde Hermione's comforting at the moment. Soon, Ron sat down next to him, having both boys leaned against the glass screen of the restaurant.

"Harry, we may not speak about feelings all the time, but we're best friends. Practically brothers! You know you can tell me anything, mate. What the bloody hell is wrong?" He said, concern written on his face.

Harry didn't say a word, and Ron didn't say any repeats of his sayings. The boy wasn't deaf, he just needs some time for himself to figure out the right words to say. Ron was right, he is Harry's best friend. He deserves to know, and Hermione, too, if she doesn't know. He soon took a deep breath before turning his head to Ron, and spoke.

At the exact time, the two simultaneously spoke the same answer: "I think I might be falling for Harry/Draci."


End file.
